bit by bit
by azzami
Summary: They fit each other perfectly, creating a jigsaw of blood and mayhem. Grimmjow and Co.


I like the merry band.  


* * *

All six of them fitted perfectly, crooked plastic jigsaws coming together to form a beautiful, beautiful picture. A picture of mayhem and blood admittedly, but the sense of artistry is not lost yet.

Grimmjow - he is loud, brash and aggressive. Blue hair makes him stand out all the more in Hueco Mundo's stark white halls, and his raspy voice demands your full and unwilling attention. Don't worry, Shaw Long says to the people who were unwilling to listen to his King, don't worry, he will make you listen to him, one way or other. He was the last one to join their group, and until he stumbled upon them, none of them had realized that they were lacking a leader. A leader of style, a leader who will bring them high and higher and even further up, a leader who will lead them into mayhem and death and bring them out in full blood and glory. Needless to say, the day he turned up, the group accepted him with swift alacrity.

Shaw Long - he is most senior, second only to Grimmjow. Shaw Long is taciturn, cold and calm. He cuts words and builds plan, word by word, bone by bone and he always, Shaw Long _always _see his plans through. He and Edoard are old friends, old firm comrades, the first two to come together and slowly, slowly, the other four came along. Edoard says that Shaw Long sings well, though evidence has not been produced. Yet. Di Roy and II Forte are working on it, slowly, slowly. Shaw Long is all calmness and slow going; he does not like rushing into action. He says that it is foolish, that plans are most easily foiled by rushedness. Unfortunately, Grimmjow disagrees. Shaw Long tries to make his King see sense, but if his King decides to follow his own path, Shaw Long will be the first to step behind him.

Edoard - he is a silly creature. Foolish, hot-tempered and all round silly. No, wait, that is only Shaw Long's thoughts. But in reality, Edoard is really like that. He likes to drink, to make fun and be merry and Edoard is always the first to fly into action and start tearing guts. That is why he and Shaw Long make such a good pair, opposites attract, after all. Edoard is the easiest to get along, II Forte is a vain prick, Di Roy is too stupid, Nakim too silent, and if anybody says bad things about Shaw Long, Edoard will rip their head off before the second word comes out. In fact, Edoard can be said to be the most human out of the six. Admittedly, a very silly and drunk human, but a human nonetheless. But do not let Edoard hear you call him human, death comes in much more nicer manners.

Di Roy - he is the child of the group. The teenage delinquent, the pain in the ass, the thickhead idiot. Di Roy is tough and _cunning_, in a sharp-beast type of way. Oddly enough, Di Roy dislikes attacking. He prefers defense, sloppy and harsh, crushing his opponent through sheer wilyness and exasperation generated from having missed one hit too much. His sharp eyes and bestial instincts allow him to react quickly, sloppily, slamming into his opponents before they attack him. Di Roy alone was weak, too weak. In fact, one wondered how he survived before he came upon Shaw Long and Edoard. Both did not ask, and Di Roy did not tell, and somehow, Di Roy joined the group. He became loud, brash, more confident in his own abilities when he had once been more silent than Nakim. One could say that he flourished under the care and tutelage of Shaw Long and Edoard. It was a little-known fact that Shaw Long nurtured a small piece of affection for the young Hollow.

Nakim - he is an odd one. He had just turned up one day, scrabbling in the desert sands for little Hollows. Shaw Long had offered him protection and comradeship, all the better to protect himself against wild Hollows hunting in groups. Nakim had accepted, quietly and stone-silent. Both Shaw Long and Edoard had thought Nakim was going to be a burden, but they turned out very, very wrong. The three still remember it, Nakim taking out Hollows left and right, tearing off heads and puncturing guts in spurts of speed. They had rested, and when they had awaked... Nakim was silently killing their would-be assassins. After that, Nakim was unanimously allowed to stay in their little ragtag band. Nakim had always been a mystery. One fun tidbit, he likes little bone centipede Hollows. "Crunchy." was his deadpan answer when Di Roy asked why.

II Forte - he is the second-last to join. Or maybe the last, since one should not count the King among commoners. II Forte joined the little band in a flurry of blood and guts, the most outlandish and flashy joining method since Di Roy. II Forte is flashier than Grimmjow. And that says a lot. He had slammed his horns into Shaw Long. Edoard had promptly blasted him away. II Forte had gotten up again; Edoard had pushed him down, easy as ABC. But Shaw Long had said, no. He had stalked over, took a bite out of II Forte. And II Forte, left on the ground and bleeding, had crawled up again and glared at Shaw Long. Shaw Long still waits, for the day when II Forte stabs him in the gut.

They make a jigsaw, a bloody mayhem that fits perfectly, so perfectly.

Comrades to the end.

* * *

end.


End file.
